


Cause You Needed It:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anger, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Stress Relief, Stressed/Stressed Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny noticed that Steve was running at both ends, What happens as a result?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*





	Cause You Needed It:

*Summary: Danny noticed that Steve was running at both ends, What happens as a result?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was busy at the Five-O HQ, & he ended up staying late, so everything is all caught up, & organized. As he was doing this, he became moody, & took it out on everybody. So, Everyone avoided him, when he is in the zone.

 

It didn’t bother his partner, & lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, Who brought some dinner for him, He felt bad that his super seal was feeling stressed out, & can’t relax at all. He watched from the door for a few more minutes, & then he went in.

 

The Former Seal said with a smile, “What’s Up, Babe ?”, as he took a break from the report. “I noticed that you needed a stress relief, & he began to massage his shoulders. The Five-O Commander moaned out in pleasure, as he was beginning to relax.

 

The Couple shared a kiss, & Steve asked, “What’s all this about ?”, He had a smile on his face. The Blond smiled, & said, “You need to relax, Cause you needed it, & I am making sure that you do it”, The Loudmouth Detective serves up their dinner, so they can eat.

 

“Thank you for this, Danno, It was perfect”, Steve said, as he kissed him. “I love you”, Danny kisses him, & the loudmouth detective said with a smile, “I love you too, Super Seal”, They spent the rest of their time together.

 

The End.


End file.
